1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for printing. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device for printing information on the backs of photographs.
2. Description of Related Art
Photographs are like windows to the past in that they portray faces and events that often invoke fond memories. Many times however, the photographs are relatively old and one'fading memory will not permit the viewed faces and/or events to be identified with desired certainty. At such times a photograph inscribed with a name, date, and/or place would be an invaluable aid in jogging the memory to recall the specifics of the pictured occasion. The laborious process of inscribing data on photographs by writing is often ineffective in that the writing fades over time and becomes illegible. A device for conveniently and directly labeling a photograph would be an ideal solution.
A typical prior art device for directly labeling photographs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,030 (Russbult). However, the invention of the '030 patent does not incorporate a current date and time entry.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,753 (Salinas et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,536 (Dorman), and the LabelScape reference (LS-180) disclose label-making devices, which devices lack the capability to directly apply data to photographs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,464 (Aaron), U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,236 (Bobry) and U.S. Pat No. 5,634,730 (Bobry) show printing devices. There appears to be no disclosure in these patents enabling printing of specific data on photographs.
Other patents less relevant to the intended purpose of the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,360 (Lore), which is drawn to an addressing and mailing machine, and, British Patent number 2,037,665 A which discloses a check writing device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a device to ID photographs as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.